Untitled
by Feather the Black Angel - Fox
Summary: I'm bad with summaries so please read. Going to be a Dark LinkxLink couple. I do not own anything.


_**Author note: Hi there, this story is going by the game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, well the dungons and temples at least. And for you people that hate Navi as much as I, their is no Navi in this story. Instead, Link gets someone else as a partner that he meets as an adult and in which I'm going to make possible for the up coming partner to be able to go back in time with Link. Also, Link is not an 11 year old, instead he is going to be a 7 1/2 year old. I know a little too young for the story line but I want him to be around my age when the 7 years pass. And one more thing Link can talk, he just chooses not to so right now until he knows sign language, he just nods, shakes his head and tilts it. Oh, this is going to be my first time trying to make a yaoi in which the yaoi will be when Link is 7 years older.**_

"speaking" 'thought or Link trying to say' **"spell or prayer"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and its characters. They go to their respectful owners.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Summon and Equipment**_

"In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule...

Long have I served as the guardian spirit...

I am known as the Deku Tree...

The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me.

Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy.

Howerver, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..."

The said boy is twisting and turning in his sleep.

* * *

A young boy with wild, golden blonde hair and deep water blue eyes has just awoken from his sleep. The boy pulls on his forest green tunic, buckles his belt around his waist and sticks his feet into his boots. He gathers his wild hair and sticks it into his matching color hat. The boy goes to his dining table and eats what was left from diner lastnight. He sets up his bed for when he comes home for the night, puts the leftovers from breakfast in the cabnet and spreads the curtain to protect it. He closes his window to keep the village jerks out and locks it. He closes the larger curtain across his front door on his way out. Once he is on his balcony, he heard someone yell, "Yahoo! Hi Link!" the said boy, Link, climbs down the latter to his house and walks over to the green haired girl, Saria. "Oh Link, my fairy just came to tell me, to tell you that the Great Deku Tree has summond you." says Saria and Link tilts his head head as to ask 'why?'. Saria caught the head motion and says "I don't know, my fairy says it is important. So I suggest you go see the Great Deku Tree, like now!" Then Saria pulls him up the slope, turns him to the right and gentally shoves him in the said direction.

Link got what she was directing him to. Across the pond was the entrance to the Great Deku Tree Meadow. Link walked over to the edge of the pond to see Mido guarding the entrance. Link hopped over to the other shore only to have Mido stop him saying "Stop! What is your business with the Great Deku Tree?" Link pointed past Mido then to himself then past Mido again indicating 'The Great Deku Tree has summond me to him.' Mido stubornly looked to the side while saying "What! I don't believe you! How do you think you're going to go to the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield ready?" Link tilted his head and pointed at Mido indicating 'What about you?' "What? You're right - I don't have my equipment ready, but... If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Sheesh!" Link turned to his left and saw a small gap to jump over. He got a running start and jumped onto a mediem portion of land where the only shop is located. Link walked into the shop to see the price for the stuff he would need.

* * *

_Kokiri__ Forest Shop_

_Left side_ Shelf: _Recovery Heart candy = 10 rupees, Arrows (pack of 10) = 20 rupees, Arrows (pack of 30) = 60 rupees and Deku Seeds (pack of 30 only) = 30 rupees._

_Right__ side Shelf: Deku Stick (come in 1 per purchase) = 10 rupees, Deku Nuts (pack of 5) = 15 rupees, Deku Nuts (pack of 10) = 30 rupees and Deku Shield = 40 rupees._

_(Note: The prices above are the correct prices of the 3Ds version of Ocarina of Time.)_

* * *

Link backed away from the counter and saw a blue rupee (like $5 bill) to the side and picked it up. Link walked out of the shop and turned right to run across the stepping stones, which done correctfully with out falling into the water, gave Link another blue rupee. He looked to his left the up and spotted another blue rupee on a pillar with a blonde haired girl. The pillar is connected to another pillar by a bridge and another bridge is connected to the ramp on Saria's house. Once he got that one he saw a ledge going behind Mido's house. Link got up onto the ledge and saw another blue rupee. Once Link had that one, the amount in his wallet was half the price the Deku Shield is. Link decided to wander around the back of the Forest Training Center and saw a tunnel big enough for him to crawl through. Once on the other side, he walked ahead a few steps and looked to his right and saw another blue rupee. Link grabbed that rupee and heard something behind him. To his surprise, there was a constantly rolling boulder going in a square. Link went to the edge of the boulder's path and looked to the right and saw an aclove. Right after the boulder past him, Link ran into the aclove. While running through the tall grass, Link picked up 2 green rupees (like $1 bill) and when he got to the aclove, he found another blue rupee bringing his total to 32 rupees. Straight down the path he saw anoher aclove and made the run for it. Inside the aclove, Link saw a chest on a tree stump with a sign to his right saying 'Visit the Know - It - All Brothers to get answers to all your item - related questions!' Upon reading the sign he opened the chest and climb inside to get the only sword in the whole forest, the Kokiri Sword!

This is a hidden treasure of the Kokiri. Once Link strapped the sword to his back, he ran back to the tunnel and crawled out. Link walked over to a patch of tall grass and found 2 more green rupees. Link walked over to a patch on the other side and found one green rupee then ran across the stepping stones to get a blue rupee then walked into the shop and bought the Deku Shield and strapped that to his back as well. Link went back to Mido and pointed to the items on his back "Eh, what's that?!" says Mido "Oh you have a Deku Shield... And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?! Grumble... grumble..." with that said Mido walked to the side and Link walked down the corridor to the Great Deku Tree Meadow.


End file.
